


Matilda III

by baekyeolparaluman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Denial, M/M, Romance, light genre, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman
Summary: Author:tendercbloveWalong taon nang may gusto si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at alam ito ng buong tropa. Araw-araw ay kumakanta ito kasama ang gitarang si Matilda para iparating kay Baekhyun ang nararamdaman niya, pero tila manhid ito. Tinanong ni Minseok isang araw kung bakit Matilda III ang pangalan ng gitara ni Chanyeol. The third, dahil ito na ang pangatlong gitara ni Chanyeol dahil nasira na ang unang dalawa. Sa loob kasi ng ilang taong panghaharana ni Chanyeol, kahit kailan hindi ito napansin ni Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon umaasa si Chanyeol na makikita ng kaibigan na para sa kanya ang mga liriko ng kantang Kung Ako Na Lang Sana.





	Matilda III

**Author's Note:**

> Sana magustuhan ito ng nagbigay ng prompt, kahit na magulo ang utak ko nang tapusin ang fic na ito. Salamat sa pagmamahal sa Chanbaek!

Alam ni Byun Baekhyun na ang gwapo-gwapo ni Park Chanyeol kapag kumakanta habang tumutugtog ng gitara, pero hindi niya mapigilang maumay nang araw na iyon. Tila hindi nagsasawa si Chanyeol sa kabibili ng gitara sa tuwing masisira ito. Pangatlo na niya yata 'yung ngayon.

 

_ “ kung ako na lang sana ang iyong minahal, _

_ ‘di ka na magsisisi pa. _

_ kung ako na lang sana ang iyong minahal, _

_ ‘di ka na muling luluha pa. _

_ ‘di ka na mangangailangan pang _

_ humanap ng iba. _

_ narito ng puso ko, _

_ naghihintay lamang sa'yo. _

_ kung ako na lang sana. ” _

 

Alam ng buong tropa kung sinong pinaparinggan ni Chanyeol sa lyrics ng kanta niya. Maliban kay Baekhyun.

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pero, sa ikalabing-apat na pagkakataon, Kung Ako Na Lang Sana na naman ang kinakanta ng kaibigan niyang si Chanyeol habang nakaupo ito at tumutugtog ng gitara sa amphitheater ng main campus ng Polytechnic University of the Philippines na siyang unibersidad nila. Galing si Baekhyun sa lagoon para bumili ng lunch nilang magkakaibigan (na walang iba kundi sila Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Jongin at Sehun) dahil siya ang natalo sa final game nila kagabi sa PUBG. Wala siyang ibang nadatnan pagbalik kundi ang isang araw na naman ng pagpapabibo ng pinakamatangkad sa tropa nila kasama si Matilda (ang pangalan ng gitara ni Chanyeol). Sina Kyungsoo at Jongin ay hindi natinag sa daldalan nila pero ang iba, nakatingin kay Baekhyun na para bang may alam silang lahat na siya lang ang hindi nakakaalam.

 

Ayaw ni Baekhyun ng ganoong pakiramdam.

 

Hindi tuloy natiis ni Baekhyun ang bumusangot sa inis. Tanghaling tapat at napakainit. Pero kahit na maliit na espasyo lang ang nalililiman sa pinuwestuhan ni Chanyeol kasama ang ibang kaibigan nila, lagpas pa rin sa daliri ang bilang ng mga nakadungaw sa binata para manood ng pagkanta nito sa kabila ng galit ng araw. Pinasadahan ni Baekhyun ng tingin si Chanyeol. Damang-dama ng facial expressions nito ang kinakanta niya.

 

**_“---kung ako..”_ ** mula sa audience ay tumama ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.  **_“..na lang sana.”_ **

 

Umiwas si Baekhyun ng tingin at dali-daling umupo sa tabi ni Sehun nang matapos ni Chanyeol ang kanta. Hindi nawala ang busangot nito.  _ Wala bang OPM na hindi love song? _

 

Maaaring kiligin ang iba kapag naririnig nila si Chanyeol kantahin ang walang katapusang, _ “kung ako na lang sana”  _ niya, ngunit para kay Baekhyun, wala siyang ibang narararamdaman kundi pagkaumay. Bukod sa hindi nawawala ang kantang iyon sa tatlong kantang inaawit ni Chanyeol kada tanghali kasama ng gitara niya, ay alam din ni Baekhyun na isang malaking torpe ang higanteng kaibigan niya.

 

_ Parang-awa. Ni hindi nga marunong manligaw si Chanyeol.  _ Kahit kailan ay hindi pa nakita ni Baekhyun na manligaw o magparamdam man lang sa kahit sino ang kaibigan. Napakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun bago nakasimangot na paalisin ang babaeng nakaharang sa dadaanan niya para tumabi sa kinauupuan ng naghihintay niyang mga kaibigan.

 

**“Ah.. kakain na rin ako, so bukas na lang ulit?”** Medyo nahihiyang napahawak si Chanyeol sa batok dahil gusto niya nang paalisin ang mga estudyanteng nagkumpulan para pakinggan siyang kumanta. Marahan niyang itinabi ang gitara bago ngumiti. Sinulyapan niya si Baekhyun na umupo sa tabi niya na daladala ang dalawang plastik ng inorder nitong tanghalian nila. Medyo malungkot naman ang ibang nanood na parang ayaw pang umalis, samantalang ang iba ay hindi kinakalimutang sabihan si Chanyeol ng,  **“Kain nang mabuti!”** bago lumakad palayo, na siyang dahilan ng lalong pagkaburyo ni Baekhyun sa ikalawang pagkakataon ngayong araw na ito, dahil may sumubok na namang humarot sa kaibigan niya. Natawa na lang si Chanyeol. Natural na talaga kay Baekhyun ang magreact ng ganito basta pagdating sa paghanga o pag-ibig. Corny raw kasi.

 

Siguro nga at sadyang napakasungit talaga ng ugali ni Baekhyun. Mula junior highschool magkaklase at magkaibigan na sila ni Chanyeol. Kahit kailan hindi ito nagbago. Mabait naman si Baekhyun, maaalalahanin at maalaga, pero hindi ito bukas na ipakita sa iba ang side niyang ito pwera na lamang sa malalapit niyang kaibigan. Ang malala pa nito, ayaw niyang magpahalata na mayroon siyang pakialam sa lahat. Lalo na kay Chanyeol na pinakamalapit sa kanya. Napangiti na lang si Chanyeol nang maisip ito bago binuksan ang iniabot sa kanya ni Baekhyun tanghalian na nasa styro. Sana lang maging nobyo niya ang taong ito. Masarap siguro sa pakiramdam ang maalagaan ni Baekhyun.

 

Hindi na sana gagawin ni Chanyeol, pero hindi niya natiis na magtanong.  **“Baekhyun, bakit gulay..?”** Medyo natatawa niyang sabi. Tahimik lang na napailing ang mga kaibigan nila na nagsimula na ring kumain. Kabisado na nila kung paano kumilos sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun araw-araw. Umaakto si Baekhyun parati na parang galit at naiinis, pero alam nilang kabaliktaran ito sa nararamdaman niya.

 

Hindi makatingin si Baekhyun sa mga mata niya nang diretso nang sumagot. Alanganin nitong hinawakan ang kutsara't tinidor niya. **“A-ah ano. Kasi di ba, may sakit ka no'ng nakaraan. Sabi ni mama ano.. dapat daw kumain ka muna ng healthy. Baka kasi bumalik trangkaso mo."**

 

**“Pero, Baekh---”**

 

**“Magpasalamat ka na lang. Si mama namilit sa akin na bantayan ka muna kaya 'wag ka na kumontra. Kumain ka na lang. Doon na ako kakain sa kabila. May meeting kami ng mga kagrupo ko sa thesis.”** Tumayo na si Baekhyun daladala ang tanghalian niya, sabay lakad palayo. **“Palitan mo na rin kanta mo, Chanyeol. Luma na 'yon. Magsawa ka naman.”**

 

Isang tawa na lang ang nagawa ni Chanyeol sa pagkawindang. Napakahirap talagang basahin ni Baekhyun. Nakita niya kung paano siya maalam na ngisihan ng mga kaibigan nila. Napangiti si Chanyeol nag malaki.  _ Kaya gustong-gusto kita, Baekhyun, e. Pakinggan mo na kasi ng seryoso ‘yung kanta ko. _

 

**“Sa'yo nga, hindi ako nagsasawa. Sa kanta pa kaya."**

 

Naghiyawan ang mga kaibigan nila nang marinig si Chanyeol. Matapang lang naman itong magsalita kapag hindi na siya naririnig ni Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“Nako, mukhang pasira na naman iyan, a?”**

 

Hawak ni Chanyeol ang gitara niya nang marinig ang boses ni Minseok. Nag-aalala itong nakatingin habang papalapit sa kanya.

 

Napakamot siya ng batok. **“Ah. Oo nga, hyung, e.”**

 

**“Gamit na gamit naman kasi.”**

 

Kanina pa iniinspeksyon ni Chanyeol ang gitara niya dahil mukhang bibigay na ito. Palibhasa kasi mura lang ang bili niya, second hand pa. Nag-aalala siya. Imbis na dumiretso ng uwi ng bahay, naglaan muna siya ng panahon para obserbahan ang gitara niya dahil hindi siya mapakali at makauwi hangga’t hindi natitingnan ang lagay nito.

 

Isa pa, hinihintay niya kasi si Baekhyun na matapos sa org meeting nito.

 

**“Ano nga ulit pangalan niyan? Pinangalanan mo iyan, ‘di ba?”**

 

Doon napangiti si Chanyeol. **“Matilda,”** dahan-dahan niyang ipinasada ang kamay sa hawak niyang instrumento, ingat na ingat, **“the third.”**

 

**“The third.”**

 

**“Mmm-hmm. Pangatlo na kasi ‘to. Bumigay na ‘yung unang dalawa.”** Nahihiyang nagkamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. Hindi niya kasi kayang bumili ng orihinal at mamahaling gitara. Masasayang lang ang oras niya sa pag-iipon.

 

**“Umamin ka na kasi sa kanya.”**

 

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa narinig. Nang sabihin nila Jongdae at Sehun sa kanya na alam ni Minseok ang lahat, mukha ngang tama sila. **“Halatado naman ako, di ba?”**

 

Napangiti si Minseok. **“Ano ka ba. Manhid lang ang hindi makakaalam.”**

 

Doon napayuko si Chanyeol. Totoo naman. Manhid lang ang hindi makakaalam.

 

Kaya nga ang malas niya. Dahil manhid si Byun Baekhyun. Ang taong pinaglalaanan niya ng kanta at ang dahilan kung bakit mahalaga sa kanya ang gitara. Si Baekhyun ang musika niya.

 

**“Hyung.”**

 

**“Ano?”**

 

Napapikit si Chanyeol habang nakapalumbaba kay Matilda. Parang bata itong sinipa-sipa ang mga paa sa hangin.  **“Gusto ko si Baekhyun. Gustung-gusto ko siya. Bata pa lang kami, gusto ko na siya.”**

 

**“Alam naming lahat ‘yon. Si Baekhyun lang naman ang hindi. Kaya sabihin mo na sa kanya. Sa tingin ko kasi, hindi mo siya madadaan sa kanta lang, Chanyeol.”**

 

Natahimik na lang si Chanyeol. Alam ni Minseok ang lahat, pwera sa isa.

 

Dahil hindi gaya niya, sigurado si Chanyeol na alam ni Baekhyun na may gusto siya rito. Ayaw niya lang aminin.

 

 

 

Magsasalita pa lang sana si Chanyeol nang dumating na si Baekhyun.

 

**"Uhm, ah---tara na, Ch-chanyeol."** Mukhang nailang ito nang makitang may kasama ang kaibigan.

 

Palihim na ngumiti si Minseok. Alam ng lahat kung gaano ka-stiff si Baekhyun sa tuwing nakikita ito na si Chanyeol lang ang kasama. Na para bang naiilang ito.

 

Tumayo si Minseok mula sa pagkakaupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol at nagpaalam.  **"Sige na. Una na ako. Magdate na kayo."**

 

Isang palo ang natanggap niya mula kay Baekhyun. **"Hindi kami magboyfriend!"**

 

 

_ Hindi daw.  _ Napangiwi si Chanyeol. Gusto niya kasi sana maging magboyfriend na lang talaga sila.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Baekhyun, masaya ka ba na naging kaibigan mo ako?"**

 

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na para bang lumunok ito ng pakwan sa harapan niya.  **"Anong sinasabi mo diyan?"**

 

**"Sige na. Sagutin mo na."**

 

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun sa kaharap. Ayan na naman si Chanyeol. Nakatingin na naman ito sa kanya nang ganoon. 'Yung tingin na para bang isa itong batang pinagbigyan sa gusto nito. 'Yung tingin na para bang dehado ito at kawawa.

 

'Yung tingin na parang may ginawa si Baekhyun sa kanya na masama.

 

**"Ano ba? Umayos ka nga."**

 

Linggo ngayon at pareho silang walang klase. Kagaya ng nakagawian, pumunta si Baekhyun sa bahay ni Chanyeol para mag-movie marathon. Kumportable silang nakahilata sa higaan ng kwarto ni Chanyeol habang kumakain ng meryenda at nanonood ng Zootopia. Kahit sukang-suka na si Baekhyun sa palabas, wala siyang nagawa nang ito ang isinalang ng kaibigan sa DVD player.

 

**"Oo o hindi lang naman ang sagot. Kahit 'wag mo nang ipaliwanag kung bakit."**

 

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Napakamot ng ulo. Sa totoo lang hindi niya alam ang sagot.  _ Ayos lang? Hindi naman masama?  _ Hindi niya alam kung alin sa oo o hindi pumapatak ang mga salitang iyon bilang sagot. Bata pa lang sila magkasama na sila. Sanay na sanay na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Buong buhay niya halos nandito ito. Sa mga importanteng okasyon. Sa mga pinakanakakalungkot na pangyayari. Sa mga pinakamasaya.

 

Kaya nga hindi niya alam kung sanay lang ba siya o talagang kailangan niya si Chanyeol sa buhay niya.

 

Ilang minuto nang nakalingon sa kanya si Chanyeol, nag-aabang ng sagot. Pero dahil hindi siya nakapagsalita, wala siyang ibang nagawa kundi hayaan na lang ang kaibigan nang sumandal ito at nanahimik na lang.

 

 

Kinabukasan, hindi niya na nakita si Chanyeol na kumanta.

 

 

 

**"N-nasaan.. nasaan 'yung gitara mo? Si ano.. si Matilda?"**

 

Huwebes ng hapon at pauwi na silang dalawa. Magkasabay silang naglalakad papunta ng sakayan nang nagkalakas ng loob si Baekhyun na magtanong. Apat na araw nang hindi dinadala ni Chanyeol ang gitara niya sa unibersidad. Noong una hinayaan lang ito ni Baekhyun dahil akala niya nagpapahinga lang si Chanyeol dahil kasagsagan din naman ng midterms. Pero patapos na lang halos ang linggo, walang narinig si Baekhyun na kahit isa man lang chord ng kantang Kung Ako Na Lang Sana.

 

**"Nasa bahay,"** ang tanging sagot sa kanya ng kausap.

 

Tanging tango lang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun. Hindi normal kay Chanyeol na ganito katipid magsalita. Ilang minuto rin ang nakakailang na katahimikan bago sinubukang muli ni Baekhyun na magsalita.

 

**"Ah.. mag-mall tayo, gusto mo?"**

 

**"Ayoko."**

 

**"Fastfood? May madadaanan tayong McDo."**

 

**"Hindi ako gutom."**

 

**"Kahit icecream lang? O kaya float?"**

 

**"Hindi nga ako---"**

 

**"Masaya ako na naging kaibigan kita, Chanyeol."** Nakita ni Baekhyun kung paano nahinto sa paglalakad si Chanyeol nang bigla niya itong sabihin.  **"Hindi ko alam kung sino ako ngayon kung hindi kita nakilala."**

 

Nakita rin ni Baekhyun kung paano nagpigil ng ngiti ang kaibigan niya. Nagpatuloy ito sa paglalakad nang hindi siya nililingon.  **"Tara na."**

 

**"Saan?"**

 

**"Akala ko gusto mo mag-McDo? Dalian mo para hindi tayo abutan ng rush hour."**

 

Nakangiting sumunod si Baekhyun. Sa simpleng mga salita niya, naibalik niya agad ang Chanyeol na kaibigan niya. 'Yung parating nakangiti at sumusunod sa mga trip niya.

 

'Yung Chanyeol na parating nasa tabi lang niya, kahit hindi niya tawagin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Biyernes nang bumalik ang inaabangan ng maraming estudyante sa ampitheater.

 

_ " kung ako na lang sana ang iyong minahal _

_ di ka na mangangailangan pang _

_ humanap ng ibaaaaaa " _

 

Nakaupo si Chanyeol sa isang tabi habang kumakanta at tumutugtog ng gitara. May mga kumpol ng estudyanteng nanonood samantalang ang mga kaibigan nila, nakatambay malapit dito at kumakain ng tanghalian.

 

Tila hindi rin nagsasawa ang mga tao sa panonood kay Chanyeol at ang gitara niya, katulad ng hindi pagsasawa nito sa kantang paulit-ulit na lang.

 

**"Wala ka bang balak palitan 'yung kanta mo?"**

 

Tahimik silang kumakain ni Chanyeol nang basagin ni Baekhyun ang katahimikan. Dahil may nakaschedule na mga exams, nauna na ang mga kaibigan nila na umakyat sa kani-kanilang mga classroom matapos kumain ng mga ito. Hindi na nila hinintay si Chanyeol matapos kumanta. Si Baekhyun lang ang naghintay dito.

 

**"Bakit?"** Humigop si Chanyeol ng sabaw sa kinakaing cup noodles. **"Maganda naman, a."**

 

**"Paulit-ulit kasi. Ang ibig kong sabihin, maganda ang boses mo. Bakit nahinto ka sa iisang kanta lang?"**

 

Tumikhim si Chanyeol. Ilang linggo na rin niyang pinapaulit-ulit ang kantang iyon. Siguro talaga ngang nakakarindi na sa tenga. Tiningnan niya si Baekhyun na kumakain din sa harap niya. Parang wala lang dito ang mga sinasabi nito.

 

Kung para kay Baekhyun, isang nakakarinding kanta lang iyon, iba ang lahat para kay Chanyeol. Para sa kanya, isa iyong mensahe. Hindi direktang pagsasabi kay Baekhyun ng lahat. Ilang taon na, pero balewala lang kay Chanyeol ang sinasabi ng mga kaibigan nila na napakatorpe niya. O medyo duwag kasi, bakit nga naman hindi niya na lang sabihin ng direkta kay Baekhyun? Pwede niya namang gawin iyon. Para hindi na manatiling manhid si Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

Pero nagkakamali sila. 

 

Ilang milyong beses na sigurong sinubukang sabihin ni Chanyeol. Matalino si Baekhyun at alam ni Chanyeol na hindi ito manhid. Na hindi ito tanga. Alam ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nagmamaang-maangan lang ito.

 

Dahil noong mga taong sinukan ni Chanyeol magtapat, walang ibang ginawa si Baekhyun kundi baguhin ang usapan. Iwasan ang mga hinanda ni Chanyeol na sasabihin. Hindian ang pagkakataon.

 

Kaya nga siguro napanghinaan ng loob si Chanyeol. Kaya siguro inasa niya sa mga liriko ng kanta ang lahat. Inasa niya kay Matilda.

 

At hanggang ngayon na isang taon na lang bago sila magtapos ng kolehiyo, lahat ng hirap ni Chanyeol, wala pa rin.

 

**"Chanyeol. Ba't natahimik ka?"**

 

Hanggang ngayon tinatrato pa rin siya ni Baekhyun na parang hangin sa buhay niya. Na kung nandiyan si Chanyeol, edi nandiyan. Kung wala, wala.

 

Seryoso ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kaharap nang magsimula itong magsalita. **"Baekhyun, may gusto sana akong sabihin sayo."**

 

Nahinto sa hangin ang kutsara na ipangsasandok sana ni Baekhyun ng kinakain. Hindi napirmi ang tingin ng mga mata nito sa iisang lugar lang. **"A-ah.."**

 

**"Baekhyun, gust---"**

 

**"Chanyeol, naalala mo 'yung tinuro mo sa aking kainan malapit dito sa school? Pwedeng daanan natin mamaya?"**

 

**"Baekhyun sabi ko---"**

 

**"Mukhang masarap doon, e. Naghahanap din kasi 'yung tiyan ko ng ganoong pagkain. Daan tayo mamaya, ah?"** Nakita ni Chanyeol na dali-daling inuubos ni Baekhyun ang tanghalian niya. Halos mabulunan ito at isang lagukang uminom ng tubig.  **"Una na ako, may test pa pala kami. Bye!"**

 

Ang likuran na lang ni Baekhyun na mabilisang naglaho sa madla ang natanaw ni Chanyeol. Napailing siya sa sarili. Siguro nga dapat na niyang tigilan ang kantang iyon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"O-order pa ba kayo? Baka wala na tayong pambayad, oy!"**

 

Nangibabaw ang boses ni Jongdae nang sumigaw ito sa mga kasama niya. Napagdesisyunan nilang magkakaibigan---sina Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun at Chanyeol---na mag-inuman at mag-celebrate dahil tapos na ang exams nila. Finals na lang amg aatupagin nila at bakasyon na. Pagkatapos, isang taon na lang at magtatapos na sila ng kolehiyo.

 

Medyo maingay ang tugtugan ng bar pero rinig pa rin nila si Jongdae nang ipaalala nilang budgeted pa rin sila sa pagsasaya nila ngayon. Nagtawanan lang ang lahat sa narinig. Basta masaya sila ngayon at kahit paano ay gusto nilang kalimutan ang stress.

 

Pero iba ang lahat kay Baekhyun.

 

**"Baekhyun, nakakailang baso ka na niyan. Tama na."** Si Chanyeol ang sumaway dito. Alam niya na mahina sa alak si Baekhyun at alagain ito kapag lasing. Panigurado pagagalitan silang dalawa ng kuya at mama niya kinabukasan, lalo na kapag knockout ito na umuwi. **"Baek, seryoso. Masakit katawan ko ngayon, mahihirapan akong buhatin ka."**

 

Kunot-noong kumukurap-kurap si Baekhyun habang tinitingnan ang paligid. Mahigpit ang hawak nito sa bote ng alak na kakaubos niya lang. Hindi na rin ito makaupo nang tuwid. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan. Kanya-kanya itong mga sayaw at inom sa tapat ng kinauupuan nila. Napailing siya. Mabuti na lang at hindi siya gaanong uminom. Maiuuwi niya nang ligtas si Baekhyun. Kaya lang wala yata siyang makakatulong ngayon dahil lasing din ang iba.

 

Sumilip si Chanyeol sa relo. **"Mag-aalas dose na. Iuuwi na kita." Hinawakan niya ang isang braso ni Baekhyun para makarga ito. "Halika na, Baekhyun."**

 

**"Ayoko!"**

 

Halos nakapikit na si Baekhyun. Lasing na nga ito. Kahit medyo madilim, halatado rin ang pamumula ng pisngi at leeg nito dahil sa kalasingan.  **"Baekhyun, kailangan pa kitang iuwi kina tita. Lagot ako."**

 

Hinampas siya ni Baekhyun sa braso.  **"Hindi, ayoko."**

 

**"Baekhyu---"**

 

**"Ayoko sa'yo. Inaaway mo si Matilda."**

 

**"Ano?"**

 

Biglang naalala ni Chanyeol ang gitara niya. Oo nga pala, naihagis niya ito kagabi. Pero nagtaka siya. Paano ito nalaman ni Baekhyun?

 

**"Ilang araw mo akong hindi pinansin, kaya binisita kita sa bahay mo. Pero wala ka do’n."** Sinisinok-sinok pa si Baekhyun nang magsalita. **"N-nakita ko.. nakita ko si Matilda nasa bakuran niyo. Sa tabi ng basurahan."** Hinampas ni Baekhyun muli ang kausap sa braso.  **"Salbahe ka. Salbahe."**

 

Napayuko si Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin naman sinasadyang ibunton sa gitara ang lahat. Mahal niya ang gitarang iyon. Mahal niya ang musika.

 

Pero mas mahal niya si Byun Baekhyun. At nagkataong naibunton ni Chanyeol sa gitara ang lahat nang masaktan na naman siya ng dahil sa kaibigan niyang hindi manhid, pero nagpapanggap na manhid.

 

**"Hindi naman nasira nang tuluyan."** Pangangatwiran niya.

 

**"Pero.. pero tinapon mo pa rin. Akala ko ba mahal mo 'yung gitarang 'yun?"**

 

**"Tinapon ko kasi ayoko nang kumanta. Hindi dahil ayoko na doon sa gitara."** Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. **"Saka pasira naman na kasi 'yon."**

 

 

**"Bakit ayaw mo nang kumanta? Hindi mo na ba ako kakantahan?"**

 

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa narinig. Hindi niya inaasahan na didiretsahin siya ni Baekhyun nang ganito kahit lasing. Tinitigan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Kahit ano talagang gawin nito, napakaperpekto niya pa rin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Halos halikan na nito ang mesa dahil hindi na ito makaayos ng upo. Nakaalalay si Chanyeol sa braso niya, pero ayaw nitong magpahawak. Alam niyang nanghihina na ito sa kalasingan. Sinimulan na niya itong buhatin. **"Ayoko na kumanta, hindi mo rin naman pinapansin. Alam mo naman pala na para sa'yo 'yon."** Natawa si Chanyeol nang mapait.  **"Tapos kapag sinusubukan ko namang umamin sa'yo, umiiwas ka. Sa ating dalawa, ikaw 'yung masama, Baekhyun."**

 

 

 

**"Bakit ako?"**

 

 

 

Halos nakapikit na si Baekhyun nang buhatin siya sa likod ng kaibigan. Nagsalita ito. **"Bakit ikaw? Kasi walong taon mo na akong nirereject, Baekhyun."**

 

**"Ang tagal naman. Walong taon. Ang sama ko pala."**

 

Tumango si Chanyeol. Nakita sila ng mga kasama nila na paalis na ng table. Tinanguan lamang ito ni Chanyeol. Palagi naman talaga silang nauunang umuwi ni Baekhyun sa mga ganito. **"Ang tagal talaga. Kaya nga.. ititigil ko na. Kasi kung ayaw mo, ayos lang naman sa'kin. Basta dito ka lang."**

 

 

 

Biglang lumakas ang pagpapatugtog ng DJ sa bar. Hindi narinig ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun nang magsalita pa ito. **"'Wag ka muna tumigil. Takot lang naman ako na mawalan ng bestfriend kapag umamin ka sa’kin. Nag-iipon na ako ng lakas ng loob para pansinin ka. Sandali na lang.."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Sa tingin ko, mahal ko talaga si Chanyeol."**

 

 

 

 

Nag-eexpect si Baekhyun ng mga gulat ma ekspresyon mula sa mga kaibigan, pero hindi iyon ang nakuha niya. Mula sa pagkakatulala ay nilingon niya ang mga ito na kaswal lang na nakatingin sa kanya habang nakaupo sa isang sulok ng tambayan nila. Nag-aabang ang mga ito sa susunod niyang sasabihin.

 

**"O, tapos?"** Nakapalumbaba si Jongin nang sunagot sa kanya.

 

**"Ngayon mo lang nalaman?"** Si Sehun naman ang nagsalita.

 

 

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa pagkalito. **"Mabuti pa kayo nalaman niyo agad. Samantalang ako, hindi."**

 

 

**"Kahit si Chanyeol, alam niya. Kaya hindi mo na kailangan mag-ipon ng lakas ng loob para kausapin siya, Baekhyun. Walong taon na ang nasayang. Matatanda na rin kayo."**

 

 

 

Natahimik doon si Baekhyun. Tama silang lahat. Kaya nga nandirito siya ngayon, nagpipilit na palakasin ang loob ng sarili. Hindi nga lang sapat ang naipon niya, dajil kinailangan niya pang magpasama sa mga kaibigan niya para puntahan si Chanyeol sa bahay nito. Umiwas siya ng tingin sa mga kaibigan. 'Yung eksena na naalala niya kagabi, 'yung nangyari sa bar ilang araw na ang nakakaraan. 'Yung narinig ni Baekhyun na walong taon na siyang nagre-reject.

 

 

 

 

Naaawa siya kay Chanyeol. Matagal na nitong alam. Hindi ito tanga. Si Baekhyun lang naman ang manhid. Si Baekhyun lang ang takot. Ilang taon nang sumusugal si Chanyeol para sa kanya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mas lalong natahimik ang lahat nang dumating na si Chanyeol. Mukhang nagulat ito nang madatnan ang mga kaibigan niya na kasama si Baekhyun pag-uwi niya ng bahay nila. Hindi niya alam na nandito ang mga ito. Ilang araw din siyang umiwas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naging hudyat na iyon para iwan na ng iba sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa sala.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Iniiwasan mo ako."**

 

 

 

 

 

Natigil si Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan. Hindi ito tanong. Natawa siya. Hindi niya talaga matitiis si Baekhyun kahit na anong mangyari. Saktan man siya nito.  **"Hindi ka ata nagmamanhid-manhidan ngayon."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nahihiya si Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Totoo naman. Hindi siya nagmamaang-maangan ngayon sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Kung tulad ito ng dati, malamang magpapanggap si Baekhyun na hindi napapansin ang lahat at hihintayin lang si Chanyeol na bumalik sa kanya na para bang walang nangyari. Ganito katigas ang ulo niya. Ganito niya binabalewala ang presensya ni Chanyeol. Dahil iniisip niya na palagi lang itong nandiyan.

 

 

 

 

 

Pero nang natiis nitong hindi siya kausapin, doon siya natauhan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa kamay. **"Akala ko palagi ka lang na nandiyan,"** panimula niya. **"Kasi kahit ano namang gawin ko sa'yo hindi ka nagagalit sa akin."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walang imik si Chanyeol sa harapan niya.

 

 

 

 

**"Sorry kung lagi kitang sinasaktan. Sorry kung nababalewala kita. Sana hayaan mo akong makabawi. Sana 'wag mo muna akong sukuan. Kaka-realize ko pa lang na mahal kita, e."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tahimik na nag-abang si Chanyeol ng susunod na sasabihin ni Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Masaya ako na naging kaibigan kita, Chanyeol. Hindi ko alam kung sino ako kung hindi kita nakilala."** Pag-uulit ni Baekhyun. Dito napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol na para bang kinukuwestiyon ang katotohanan ng mga salitang ito. Sa pagkakataong ito, sinsero na ang kausap niya na nakatingin sa kanya. Hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang pagkakahawak sa kamay niya saka siya nginitian. **"Mahal kita. Pasensya ka na at ngayon ko lang napagtanto."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nakita ni Chanyeol na lumayo si Baekhyun para kunin ang isang bagay na hindi niya napansin na dala-dala pala ng kaibigan niya. Si Matilda.  _ The third. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hindi tulad ng huling beses na nakita ito ni Chanyeol, maayos na ang lagay ng gitara. Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Sana kantahan mo ulit ako. 'Wag kang mag-alala, hindi na ako magmamanhid-manhidan."**

 

 

 

 

 

Nakangiting inialok ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ang gitara.  **"Sorry natagalan ako, Chanyeol. Ngayon, ako naman ang maghihintay sa'yo."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Napangiti si Chanyeol. Wala siyang oras para magtampo. Mas gusto niya na lang na bumawi maraming taon na lumipas na hindi siya napansin ng taong mahal niya. Nakatitig siya kay Baekhyun nang tanggapin niya ang gitara at hawakan ito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hindi niya na ata kailangang kantahin pa ang Kung Ako Na Lang Sana.


End file.
